mlp_temporadas_1_e_2fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie
Tatiane Keplmair |voz eua = Andrea Libman |voz br canção = |voz pt canção = Ana Vieira |voz eua canção = Shannon Chan-Kent |irmãos = Marble Pie Limestone Pie Maud Pie |parentes = |cor crina = #F7438C |cor pelo = #FAB3D1 |cor olhos = #76D2FB |marca = ttt.png |info marca = Dois balões azuis e um amarelo |pais = Igneous Rock Cloudy Quartz|avós = Vovó Pie}} Pinkie Pie ' é uma Pônei terrestre fêmea e é uma das personagens principais de ''My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica (Friendship is Magic na versão original). A mãe de Pinkie Pie a chama pelo seu nome completo, '''Pinkamena Diane Pie, no episódio As Crônicas das Marcas. Pinkie é energética e sociável e ela representa o Elemento da Alegria. Ela trabalha na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar e vive no segundo andar da confeitaria com Gummy seu jacaré bebê de estimação banguela. Ela escreve e apresenta várias canções e é a fonte de vários dos eventos cômicos da série.__TOC__ Desenvolvimento thumb|O esboço de Pinkie Pie.thumb|O brinquedo. Lauren Faust foi inspirada a criar Pinkie Pie pelo seu Pônei Pégaso G1 de brinquedo Surprise. A Pinkie Pie anterior era uma Pônei G3 cuja o pelo era rosa com um tom mais claro de rosa em sua crina e causa e sua bela marca era três balões com cordas curvadas. Faust publicou um conceito de arte da pônei Surprise que havia desenvolvido na atual Pinkie Pie. A Hasbro publicou uma recoloração da imagem em seu "Guia de Estilo para Pinkie Pie" completa com asas de Pégaso. Pinkie Pie ultimamente permaneceu no solo e suas asas foram dadas para Fluttershy, que na época se chamava Posey e em alguns produtos eventualmente dava-se o nome de Surprise á um membro dos Wonderbolts. Pinkie Pie compartilha sua personalidade com um pônei G1 chamado Clover. De acordo com Lauren Faust, ela "costumava ter um 'poder' de organização quando ela come muito doce", na qual ela chama de "Sugar Rush". Ela costumava atravessar a porta com muita velocidade, o que fazia com que os Cakes tivessem que trocar a porta da frente semanalmente. O "afofamento" da crina e cauda de Pinkie quando ela está feliz e o alisamento quando ela está triste fora concebido por Jim Miller para o episódio for As Crônicas das Marcas e repetido em episódios futuros por James Wootton. Faust disse que quando o desenho estava sendo produzido, ela incentivou a equipe para manter o comportamento maluco exclusivamente em Pinkie Pie. De acordo com a conta no twiter do canal Hub (canal americano onde é exibido My Little Pony'') e a página no Facebook, o aniversário de Pinkie Pie é no dia 3 de Maio. No ano de 2012, este dia estava a apenas setenta e cinco dias após o dia 18 de Fevereiro, data da estréia de Finalmente um Amigo nos EUA, um episódio na qual Pinkie diz que irá fazer aniversário em setenta e cinco dias. Representação na Série 'Personalidade' 'Exuberância' thumb|Pinkie Pie ensinando á suas amigas como acabar com os seus medos. Pinkie é hiperativa, animada e extrovertida. Ela dá uma calorosa boas-vindas a cada rosto novo assim como ocorrido com Twilight Sparkle e Asno Azedo Simplório. Sendo o elemento da alegria, Pinkie adora fazer os pôneis sorrirem e rirem. Em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 Discórdia hipnotiza Pinkie com a sua magia do caos. Nesse estado Pinkie é uma pônei rabugenta que odeia risos e alegria e não gosta de várias outras coisas. Quando ela retorna ao normal no episódio seguinte ela ri dizendo "Eu fiquei cinza! Dá pra acreditar?!" 'Comportamento de Desenho Animado' : thumb|Pinkie comicamente torcendo o seu pescoço. Pinkie frequentemente realiza proezas de desenho animado, tais como olhos esbugalhados, cenas selvagens e aparições incomuns em ângulos inclinados na tela. Seus saltos alegres se assemelham aos de Pepé Le Pew, em particular no episódio A Rainha das Brincadeiras. Sua fantasia em Dracofobia se assemelha ao corpo quadrúpede de Patolino em Duck Amuck. Em várias ocasiões Pinkie quebra a quarta parede e mostra consciência dos elementos cinematográficos. Por exemplo, no final de Barril de Pólvora ela coloca sua cabeça através da quarta parede para reclamar da lição da amizade de Twilight. 'Amor por festas' thumb|left Pinkie Pie é introduzida pela primeira vez na série como uma talentosa criadora de festas. Ela dá uma festa para Twilight Sparkle no episódio A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, uma festa de boas-vindas para Gilda em A Rainha das Brincadeiras e uma festa de aniversário para Gummy (e até mesmo uma festa "pós-aniversário" no dia seguinte). Pinkie é até vista organizando festas em ocasiões completamente aleatórias. Em As Crônicas das Marcas ela diz que ganhou sua Marca quando fez uma festa para sua família. 'Canhão de festas' thumb|Pinkie Pie com seu canhão de festas. Em A Simplicidade e a Elite Pinkie Pie organiza uma festa de aniversário para Twilight em pouco tempo, colocando decorações rapidamente com seu "canhão de festas". O canhão seria uma piada em todo o desenho, chegando ao ponto de Pinkie usá-lo para lutar com os Mutantes em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2. O canhão é usado novamente em O Império do Cristal – Parte 1, Spike às suas Ordens, Jogos para Pôneis e Orgulhosa Pinkie. Em Equestria Girls, a homóloga humana de Pinkie lamenta não ter um canhão de festa. Em Rainbow Rocks ela usa uma das baterias com uma função similar ao canhão. 'Insegurança' thumb|left|Pinkie Pie não está normal. Ocasionalmente, Pinkie Pie mostra um lado inseguro de sua personalidade, duvidando de suas próprias amigas e até de si mesma. Em Festa de uma Só, ela perde a fé em suas amigas fazendo com que sua crina "desinfle" e a cor de seu pelo desbote para um rosa grayish. Ela adota vários objetos inanimados como seus novos amigos fazendo de conta que eles são reais. Pinkie Pie tenta provar que é responsável em Os Bebês Cakes ao pedir ao Sr. e Sra. Cake para ser babá dos gêmeos. Quando os Cake concordam, Pinkie Pie rapidamente fica sobrecarregada pela tarefa e começa a duvidar de sua habilidade em manter a responsabilidade. Em Finalmente um Amigo, Pinkie Pie tenta ser amiga do Asno Azedo Simplório, apesar das rejeições. Ela só consegue ser amiga dela quando ela traz Matilda. 'Talentos' 'Habilidades Musicais' thumb|Pinkie Pie tocando dez instrumentos. Pinkie freqüentemente apresenta canções durante a série e mostra ser capaz de tocar uma variedade de instrumentos musicais. Ela toca uma banda de um pônei em A Praga do Século. 'Cozinhar' Pinkie trabalha na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar, uma confeitaria dirigida pelo Sr. e Sra. Cake. Ela ensina Apple Bloom a como fazer cupcakes em Em Busca da Marca Especial e algumas vezes aparece com as suas próprias receitas como cupcakes cobertos com molho de pimenta em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 e "paspanada de cereja" em O Último Rodeio. 'Sentido Pinkie' Em Sentido Pinkie, Pinkie revela sua habilidade em prever eventos em um futuro próximo ao interpretar vários tiques e movimentos involuntários, os quais ela chama de "Sentido Pinkie". De acordo com Applejack os cidadãos de Ponyville prestam muita atenção as previsões de Pinkie. Inicialmente Twilight fica cética com o Sentido Pinkie por não conseguir encontrar uma explicação científica para isso, mas ela eventualmente o aceita. Em A Misteriosa Égua do Bem, Pinkie Pie salva um grupo de trabalhadores antes de uma construção desmoronando como parte do plano "Égua do Bem". Após Pinkie mencionar o Sentido Pinkie sua cauda treme e ela empurra Rainbow Dash para fora do caminho de um vaso de flor em queda. Em Já Estava na Hora, Pinkie diz que ela só pode prever eventos imediatos e não um futuro real. Sua cauda treme e um vaso de flores cai na cabeça de Twilight. 'Patinação' Twilight admira o talento de patinar de Pinkie em Passagem do Inverno. Pinkie diz que começou a patinar desde que era uma "an itty-bitty little-wittle twinkie-Pinkie." 'Memória' Em vários episódios, Pinkie mostra que tem uma boa memória. Em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, ela diz que conhece todo mundo em Ponyville. Em Finalmente um Amigo ela deseja a Cheerilee um feliz aniversário, a Zecora um feliz dia pós aniversário e a Matilda um feliz aniversário daqui a cento e trinta e dois dias. 'História' thumb|A crina de Pinkie era lisa quando era uma potrinha. No episódio As Crônicas das Marcas, Pinkie Pie fala para as Descobridoras da Marca que ela cresceu em uma fazenda de pedras com suas irmãs Marble Pie e Limestone Pie, sua mãe Cloudy Quartz e seu pai Igneous Rock . As cores de crina e cauda de sua família são da cor de terra, marrom e cinza, e todos tinham uma expressão ranzinza até Pinkie descobrir o seu talento. Quando o Arco-íris Sônico de Rainbow Dash limpa as nuvens e cria um arco-íris pelo céu, a onda de choque arma o cabelo de Pinkie e lhe dá o seu encaracolado distinto. O Arco-Íris Sônico que ela testemunhou a faz sorrir e ela decide dedicar a vida para espalhar diversão entre os outros pôneis. Ela convida sua família para a sua primeira festa de todas e todos demonstram sorrisos tímidos, eventualmente eles alegremente participam da festa de Pinkie. 'Promessa Pinkie' thumb|left|Pinkie Pie demonstrando a promessa Pinkie. Pinkie Pie tem seu próprio tipo de promessa, uma variação, na versão original, da promessa em Inglês "cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Twilight recita essa promessa em O Verde não Fica bem em Você, Applejack em O Último Rodeio e todas as personagens principais (menos Twilight Sparkle) em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1. Pinkie faz uma Promessa de festa para Rainbow Dash ao literalmente colocar um cupcake em seu olho em Orgulhosa Pinkie. Pinkie Pie leva uma promessa muito á sério e persegue Twilight durante O Verde não Fica bem em Você para garantir que ela não a quebre e furiosamente persegue Applejack em O Último Rodeio quando ela acredita que a pônei quebrou uma promessa. 'Gummy' thumb|Gummy, o crocodilo de estimação de Pinkie. Gummy é o crocodilo banguela de estimação de Pinkie Pie que é introduzido em Sentido Pinkie. Pinkie confia a Gummy os seus sentimentos várias vezes em Festa de uma Só e ela celebra o seu aniversário um dia após o do Gummy no mesmo episódio. Ela grita para Gummy o quanto ela o ama em Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis. Outras descrições Hasbro.com.br = Pinkie Pie é alegre e brincalhona e faz suas amigas rirem e sorrirem o dia todo! Ela adora comer doces e organizar festas! Segunda Descrição: Pinkie Pie faz seus amigos pôneis sorrirem e riem sorrindo o dia todo, ansiosa pra divertir os amigos e deixar todos felizes Pinkie Pie encontrara qualquer desculpa pra dar uma festa. Mais de um pônei en Ponyville já foi vitima inocente de uma festa surpresa! Pra Pinkie Pie, todo dia com os amigos é digno de comemoração. |-| Discovery Kids Brasil.com = Pinkie Pie é a pônei mais alegre e animada da turma. Está sempre saltando e cantando pelas ruas de Ecuestria em busca de atividades divertidas. Versões diferentes Aparições Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Citações Referências Galeria Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Personagens Principais